


Tundra

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff I guess, I started shipping this in like tenth grade and I didn't remember it until now, I will be fluff god one day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: This is just a short snippet because I'm at the library and have to be out of here by 1pm to pick my mum up from work (due to a school being across the street).





	Tundra

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short snippet because I'm at the library and have to be out of here by 1pm to pick my mum up from work (due to a school being across the street).

The first time Anthony Edward Stark met Steve Rogers in person, time seemed to freeze. While it was true that he had admired the super-soldier since childhood, the blonde was more perfect than he could have imagined.

Tony had never fallen for someone so fast. It was pathetic how quickly he fell and how far he went to deny that fact. He didn’t know how such an admission would be received anyhow as Steve was from the 1940’s – not exactly the most open minded period in history. 

It wasn’t until he found himself in a slightly awkward situation with the Captain. They were on a mission together, stuck in somewhat cramped quarters. Outside in the arctic tundra, nothing of interest had happened for days now and that left them trying to ignore each other’s existence as they weren’t exactly on speaking terms and hadn’t been in months. To make matters worse, there was just enough room for them to move about and the quiet mundanity of the work was maddening. 

Tony decided just to take a chance and pulled Steve into a kiss, doing all he could to make this one count as it was highly unlikely he’d ever get the chance to do this again. 

At first, Steve froze in disbelief before kissing back, gently at first and then deepening the kiss, nipping at the brunet’s lower lip gently, pulling him into his lap.

It was Tony’s turn to be a bit surprised, but slipped his hands under Steve’s shirt as he relaxed into the kiss, allowing the super-soldier to take the lead.


End file.
